the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
Fears
Fears are beings of pure nightmare, horrors meant to terrify and scare humans. They represent a fear of humankind, such as illness, the unknown, religion, greed and obsession (just SOME examples). They boast many abilities, which only grow stronger as the Fear ages and gains influence in the world. Fears powers grow as what they repersent becomes more feared or if knowlage about them spreads. This is, in part, why Fears like the Archangel and the Mother of Snakes were so powerful, because many people feared the Fear itself, or feared religon or seeing the dark side of yourself. Fears go through a few stages in life. First, they are (most of the time) a human being that kills a Fear. At this point their soul will become "infected" and slowly make them a Fear, at this point they are a Half-Fear. Half-Fears on their way to becoming a Fear have, among other things, sharpened teeth (a trait found in almost all Fears), black eyes, electrical distortion and interference (also common among Fears). Then, the Fear will consume a soul, at one point or another, of a being it kills. At this point, the Fear will unlock its realm and will be able to take servants. At some point, the Fear will unlock it's newborn form, a stronger form it can turn into to enhance his or her powers, to some extent. Then they will keep on growing and expanding their powers from there. Any being can become a Fear, however, about 95% of all Fears were humans who has slain a Fear, and thus, humans have become the basic template for mesuring the effects of becoming a Fear, at least to Black Eden. Becoming a Fear has several biological and pyschological effects on a being, all of which are listed below. Physical effects The effects of becoming a Fear vary from being to being, the more powerful a being naturally is, the less likely the process of becoming a Fear will increase their powers further. Stamina and strength increase Fears have much higher strength and stamina compared to human beings , come Fears increasing their strength and Stamina about 800% or higher from when they were human beings, despite keeping the same general appearance in their human forms unless something happens that changes their human forms. Heightened senses The senses of a Fear are heightened to super-human levels, giving them the ability to smell food (humans) from up to 500 meters away, and also gives them a form of "x-ray vision" that allows them to, if they so wish, see the soul of the beings near them. Fears also gain advanced hearing, allowing them to hear up to five times better then human beings and, as an added bonus, their bodies are able to sense electrical pulses from beings, so they can be sure when a being is dead or merely faking death. Fear can also "smell" other beings, with each being having a distinct but somewhat similar "scent." Eahc Fear has a totally unique scent, humans all have a similar but slightly different scent, etc. The more powerful a being is, the stronger the scent. Many Fears can go totally insane merely from tthe scent of a Lovecraftian God, due to the sensory overload. Souls The soul of a Fear, in order to fuel all of the other abilities that come with being a Fear, gains the ability to process the Atzmus from the souls of other beings into raw enegry, which is then used to fuel the body and mind of the Fear. Fears can consume souls and in fact, can extract souls from living beings. The souls of a Fear "assimulate" the souls of other beings into their own, destroying every aspect of the being, save erasing the memories of others that the being was present in. Mental effects Fears also gain powerful Kinetic abilities that they use with their mind, attacking and killing people with their kinetic powers, and also, all Fears possess Telepathy, the ability to communicate with their mind with any other being, regardless of whether or not that being has Telepathy. See also Fear Forms Category:Fears Category:Characters Category:Beings Category:Factions Category:RP elements Category:The RP-Verse